FMG9
The is a Machine Pistol that is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a secondary weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The FMG9 appears in the campaign mission "Turbulence". Multiplayer The FMG9 is unlocked straight away in one of the default classes. It has a high fire rate, high damage up close and a large magazine. However, the FMG9 also has very high recoil, short effective range, and moderate sway, limiting its effectiveness outside close range. It has also one other minor flaw: similar to the PP2000 in Modern Warfare 2, its initial switch time is quite slow, as the player must unfold the weapon before it can be used. Switching to the FMG9 upon spawning is highly recommended to avoid this. Sleight of Hand Pro can also mitigate this. The FMG9 is a popular choice with Akimbo due to its high damage and rate of fire, and high accuracy. Steady Aim makes Akimbo even more effective. Sights are not very helpful, as the gun's considerable recoil means it is best to avoid mid- to long-range combat. Extended Mags can also be useful if one wants more firepower without giving up ADS. After a patch, the FMG9's hipfire spread was expanded and its recoil was increased after Infinity Ward received several complaints from players calling the weapon "overpowered", especially with Akimbo. Like the other Machine Pistols in MW3, the FMG9 has a slower fire rate when used with Akimbo. The patch prior to this one actually increased the fire-rate, which was likely an unintentional mistake. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Survival Mode The FMG9 is available in Survival Mode at level 37 and costs $1500. Gallery FMG9 MW3.png|First person view of the FMG9 FMG9 Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron sights of the FMG9 FMG9 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the FMG9. FMG9 Unfolding MW3.png|The FMG9 being unfolded. FMG9 Stats MW3 CreateAClass.png|FMG9 stats. FMG9 3rd person MW3.png|The FMG9 in third-person, both folded and unfolded. Slung FMG9 MW3.png|The FMG9 strangely with Red Tiger camouflage. Demonstration Trivia *The gun's serial number is "025960", the same serial number as the F2000. *Strangely, the rear sight is never used. This is a similar trait to the Mini-Uzi. *The word "FMG" is legible on the side when it is unfolded. *When the player switches to the Akimbo FMG9, the character will unfold both guns and perform a spin-flip animation, similar to that of the Model 1887 from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 or the M1911 from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The FMG9 was seen with Red Camouflage in a trailer, but camouflages is not applicable to secondary weapons in the final game. This is similar to the TMP in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The third person animation shows the FMG9 opened on the player's back, but it still needs to be unfolded when a player initially switches to it. *The FMG9 has 36 rounds in its magazine in Multiplayer. However, it only has 33 rounds per magazine in the Campaign and Special Ops. *The FMG9 is the weapon featured in the picture for Akimbo. *The FMG9 is the first weapon in Modern Warfare 3 to have its effectiveness reduced after release, and the third in the series, the first two being the Model 1887 Akimbo in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the Famas in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons